To Quote A Friend
by AlphaWolf13
Summary: During a brief stop on Earth, the Doctor, Rory and Amy meet a rather interesting girl who seems to know the Doctor quite well. No pairings  except a brief mention of Rory and Amy being married  No sequel SO FAR Maybe I'll add more if I get enough requests


**Hey guys, 'tis me, though I'm sure you don't know who **_**me**_** is. You should check out my page to avoid that problem in the future. But all identity crises aside, this is just a little – very little might I add – drabble that I did to introduce this character that I've been seeing in my head as a possible companion of the Doctor. She has ties to River Song, though I'm not 100% sure what those ties are. But, if I decide to write more about her, I'll figure it out. So go on and read. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I pity all you pour saps out there who actually think I own this show. **

"Higeshpod was brilliant! I liked Higeshpod," I said, readjusting my bow tie. "Did you see that Amy? Three suns. That's two more than your silly little planet has."

"You love my silly little planet," Amy corrected, taking her new husband's hand and crossing the street. I scampered quickly behind them. We were once again on Earth after making a quick stop on Higeshpod, the planet of beaches and oceans. It made for a nice honeymoon present. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something there that shouldn't have been. But it was just the three of us; Amy, Rory and I. I can't figure out what was off.

"Yes, but that's not the point is it?" I asked, but quickly became distracted. "It's a kiosk!"

"Excellent," Rory muttered. "He can save the universe, but don't ask him to follow a simple conversation."

"What's tha- ooh, newspaper," I said giddily. I leaned in and picked an edition of _The Sun_. The front page was full of some drabble about a new mayor but what had me interested was the story of a local ghost buster on page thirteen.

"Do you see what I mean," Rory sighed.

"What's it say?" Amy asked. Rory leaned in to read over my shoulder.

"It says 'I'm a mystery. Come solve me'," I said, smiling mischievously. I began to head back to the TARDIS when someone spoke from off to my right.

"You gonna pay for that, Doctor?"

Amy, Rory and I all stopped dead in our tracks. I turned my head to look at the woman sitting by the cash who had addressed me. She was tall, pale like the moon with hair black as the night sky. Her small pink lips were full and moist and her eyes were a deep bluish-purple. She was rather striking and I looked her over a moment longer than necessary. I didn't go unnoticed.

"Ah, you don't recognize me, do you?" she realized, chuckling.

"Should I?" I asked.

"Well, we are rather close," she said. "But I don't suppose that's means much to you yet."

"What's your name?" Amy asked, eyeing the woman mysteriously. Although, maybe I'm being a bit generous with the term _woman_. I wouldn't say she's was any older that seventeen.

"Brooke Henry," she replied, pulling a stray lock of black hair from her eyes.

"And you say I know you?" I asked once more, to be clear.

"Yes and no," she answered. "It's hard to explain. I can't explain."

"And why not?" Rory wondered, still trying to wrap his head around the _yes and no_. Time travel does make keeping track of people you do and don't know vey hard.

"Well, to quote a… friend of mine," Brooke began, choosing her words slowly. I looked at her expectantly and she uttered one word.

"Spoilers."

"How do you –" I began but she cut me off quickly.

"I can't explain Doctor, don't you ever listen?" Brooke sighed, chuckling at my persistence.

"Yes, but if you could just tell me –"

"Well, I can't," Brooke stated, getting huffy. "Now you'd better hurry up and pay for that newspaper. What's said on page thirteen is only the beginning. This is gonna be a big one."

I dropped some cash on the counter and Brooke took it thankfully.

"Looks like I win again," she sighed.

"Win what?" I asked, perplexed. "Paying is obligatory."

"Still, I like to keep score," she said, smirking mysteriously.

"Goodbye Brooke Henry," I said. "I have a feeling this won't be our last encounter."

"It's certainly not our first," she said, tossing her hair. "Goodbye Doctor."

Amy, Rory and I were in the middle of the road, on our way back to the TARDIS, when I turned around and yelled, "I wish you'd tell me who you were."

"_Were_ being the operative word," she called back.

"What that's supposed to mean," I hollered, frustratingly stomping my feet as I made my way to the TARDIS. The door was about to close behind me when I heard Brooks tantalizing voice call out, "Spoilers."

**A/N: And there you have it. Just as a side comment, if I don't pick this up as a series but somebody who reads this does, feel free to ask me if you can pick it up yourself. I'll probably never have the time to do it :P**


End file.
